The Endless Rhyme
by DarkspiritYami
Summary: Summary: "Round and round it goes where does it stop, nobody knows" Ryou hears this rhyme all day long from a voice that has no owner, it repeats all the time and the voice always asks him the same thing "come dear Ryou, laugh and sing, come and play with the spirit of the millennium Ring" Rated M for Madness, this is my first insanity fic! Now complete!
1. Part1

The endless rhyme

DISCLAIMER!: Don't Own YU-GI-OH!

"_Round and round we go, where does it stop, nobody knows," _

That voice haunts me so this ghastly rhyme plays all day long, I hear when I wake up, when I sleep, when I am with friends, when I am alone, the voice that come out of nothing, it originates not from one person's mouth, all the time I hear my friends laughing it becomes louder and louder nearly deafening me to the happiness around me until they stop,

"_My friends laugh and play with me, everyone does eventually"_

That voice sings and laughs in my face, trying endlessly to make me give in, but I won't the voice comes constantly and I have learned over time to ignore it the voice won't win, I can't tell my father or my friends about it, they'll call me crazy and won't have anything to with me, this voice is nothing, just a pigment of my imagination, but is it is it really in my head? Sometimes I hear it and it sounds like someone is calling me, but when I turn around there is nothing only this voice that keeps repeating itself. The endless rhyme, sometimes I sing with it but that is giving in I mustn't if that happens it wins, he wins…..

"_I play all kinds of games, I play all that you can name, from Monster world to children's card games"_

It never ends, never sleeps, never takes a break, I can't escape it, when I am near a certain friend it becomes louder and louder, begging me to play with him, even the mention of the young boy's name drives him insane, Yugi….

"Let's play a game with him, it's meant to be, to play with the one called Yugi"

Oh no! it's happened he's sucked me in but no matter I will not let him win I cannot I will not! Let him win!

"_Please, please Ryou I want play, with you and the one who calls himself "King of Games"_

No! stop it! I don't want to play with you! You're not real! And I will never play with you! You are a voice in my head and you will never win this twisted game of yours…

"_Your sister is here, Ryou, wanting to play, she wanting you to come and stay"_

What are you doing with my sister? That's not possible, she's gone dead…

"_Now come dear Ryou, Laugh and sing, come and play with the spirit of the Millennium Ring"_

"Come dear Ryou, Laugh and sing, come and play with the spirit of the Millennium Ring"….

**Fin! Please read and review! If you likey I might turn it into a multi chapter fic! Haven't decided yet but this originated from a random thought out of my twisted mind! NOW THAT I HAVE SAID IT, IT MUST BE CANON!**


	2. Part2

The Endless Rhyme

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did there would be better female characters and a lot more insanity WITH KNIVES!

"_Armane, Armane, you have to play, so we will get Ryou to stay…"_

He makes me think about her, my only weakness, "little Armane" he uses her as a twisted pawn in his games, "it's been so long since I went to see her, well, her grave.." He knows this and will turn this against me, his thoughts linked with my own and all I see is her and the scarlet drops that forever stain both our souls "Wait, he doesn't really have a soul, That would mean he exists, No he doesn't…"

"_Oh Ryou, Ryou, I live like you, why do you deny I exist, you have played with events and now, I will play with you again"_

I hear it singing to me again, the voice sings sweetly, but twistedly as if there is a plot hidden, everytime I hear him sing, "so cold…" my friends rarely darken my door but the little boy he loves so, "the boy with the pendant…"

"_That friend, that little boy, please please, Ryou give me some joy, to play a game with that mysterious little boy…"_

How can I think even for a second to want to hear his singing, submitting to him, after the last time, "his games were played and my friends payed the price" I want to stop him, he will not get away, his songs and rhymes are getting louder and louder , his words twisting, turning and spinning me endlessly to be his ring, "that cursed thing!, always wanting to laugh and sing, sing his songs of despair and death, yet he fears breathing his last breath" Oh no! it's happening again his twisted games have crawled under my skin and "there's no escaping it…."

"_Yes dear boy there's no reason to fight, come into the darkness my dear light"_

"Yes there's no reason to fight, I am walking towards you into the shadows as your light…"

**End of part 2! Well you guys asked for it! Here you go a second part to The Endless Rhyme, Oooh will our Limey overcome his shadow? Oh you'll find out I'm about to summon it!**__


	3. Part 3

The Endless Rhyme

**Disclaimer: I don't own YU-GI-OH! If I did, Bakura would definitely have more screen time and knives and guns would be allowed!**

"_Poor Ryou, poor Ryou, I want to see you, to see you, come with me, with me, and play with Yugi, play with Yugi…"_

That voice returns again, haunting me again, I haven't slept in weeks, he thinks by wearing me down. "I won't let him in…he doesn't deserve a moments thought…" "he isn't even a **He**,** it's** not even **real**" It always plays with me like a toy, his slave, he wants to be free , "it! It's not REAL!" my life has become nothing but endless games with something that doesn't exist, "these tiresome games bore me," The Rhymes have become faster and faster and pester me deeper but h-it wants me, and will do anything to get to me…..

_Ryou, Ryou, play with me, don't ignore me Ryou, listen listen, to me, if you don't, you will hear her scream your name, Ryou, Ryou_

"Amanae? Don't touch her!" It dangles her in front of me like a personal rag doll, he thinks of life as an RPG and I am one of his many characters within the world and we all are forced to play by his rules, "You are not real and I will stand up for her and fight you can never win this game will stop and I will be victorious, You are the darkness in my heart and cannot win…

It's been so long since I have visited her grave, so long, it's been years since I've been… home… although I truly care about all of the friends I have made here, but nothing can defeat the feeling of being with my own family but with father away so much I feel this joy very rarely, "I miss her…"

_Oh poor little Ryou, homesick are we? Come and play with Amanae, she's waiting, she's waiting, for Ryou, For Ryou_

The Rhyme! It's changed, it's become just like he-it's mocking me! "Leave me alone! "Your evil will never win, GO TO HELL!" this is so frustrating, it never leaves, it's rhymes never leave me, they become faster and faster until they become nothing pain, he-it loves to torture into submission, he will never just leave me, "Leave me ALONE! ARRGH!"

_Give in Ryou, You have no chance, little Armanae can play with you at last…_

I have a chance, to play with Armanae and Bakura at last…

**End of part 3 I wonder what both Bakuras have in store for each other, it's time for Ryou to play some games…..**

**Btw BMTL is complete! If you want to read from start to finish it's up! ^^ and also please READ & REVIEW! Love hearing from everyone and please any criticisms are welcome with open arms XXXXXXXXXX **


	4. Part4

The Endless Rhyme

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN YU-GI-OH! If I did I would have based Yami Yugi more so on the manga than the way the 4kids did the anime and Bakura would've been given KNIVES!**

"_Hush little Ryou don't you cry, Nothing's gonna happen to Amane….."_

He thinks he's got me, always talking about her always wanting to get a rise and a reaction to her, "this time is different, this time his rhymes will cease and his games will be won, but not by the games master but by his old puppet," he must not win I need to win not just my sake but for everyone I love…

"_And if you try to cry and moan, you're never see her besides her tombstone…"_

He keeps threating me again; he thinks I'll give up. He thinks I will be his little puppet and sing with him, no, not this time. "Come out from the shadows and your songs. I know you think you are real and that you can manipulate me but not this time, not AGAIN!"

"_Hush little Ryou, laugh and sing, come and play with Amane in the Millennium Ring…."_

He wants to hide me away from the world and engulf me with the shadows. I keep thinking he's real, he's not- it's not! Damn it! No it's not going to win, I will be free of it and "it will never hurt my friends again!"

"_Oh my Ryou, don't be so cruel, let's play a little harmless duel…"_

"Not to worry, be overwhelmed, spirit, if you lose you is going to the Shadow Realm…" This time I will win, and all these silly rhymes will end….

**End of Chapter 4! **What will happen next? I smell a Yami No game! Please **Read and Review! **From now on in all my fics if you Review on any of them I will give you an unMelvin'd style hug! All reviews and support is greatly appreciated and I thank you all for kit XXXXXXX


	5. Part 5

The Endless Rhyme

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! And again, if I OWNED Yu-Gi-Oh oh forget it!

_Ryou lay down your Trap Cards, Your Trap Cards, Ryou, it's my turn now, my turn now, you have no chance…"_

He knows my strategies inside and out, he uses my deck all the time and thinks he has an advantage, he underestimates me. The first rule it taught me was to never underestimate My Enemies, he's just lost the first piece of its twisted puzzle. "Spirit or whatever the hell you are, I've had enough! And you are leaving me now FOREVER!" He wants my body and will stop at nothing to get it, but he will not succeed, not this time, this is my body and there's not a chance in hell I'm going to let him go this time to hurt them…

"_Ryou just give up, give up, I will never let you go, let you go, __**You are Mine…**__" _

"I'm not yours; YOU were created from MY mind and will be destroyed!" It will never make me a pawn again and he thinks he's won. I've never seen it before now, It looks like me but darker with a harder quality to his face and wilder hair, he's like my twin...

I refuse to believe this hallucination is real and I have the one card that can stop him and he doesn't even I have it, he may have the advantage but won't last very long and I can't wait to see the hope leave its eyes and My darkness can and will never win again "I play change of heart to make you Dark Necrofear to attack your Diabound! And then I use return from the Different Dimension to return your Diabound to the field. Now he is more powerful than before, Attack Diabound! Attack Dark Necrofear and finish this duel!"….

"_You may think that you've won, that you've won, but what you don't know is, know is, know is, this is only part one, __**My Dear Ryou….**_

**End of Part 5! Yes that was only part one of the Yami No Game! Will Ryou survive through to the next part or will he fail again to fight the shadows in his heart? , Oh you'll find out I'm about to update it! P.s It's over 300! this fic has hit past 300 views! thanks guys!XXXX**


	6. Part 6

The Endless Rhyme

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! Except the Rhymes**…..

_**Dedicated to Soulmistress12/ Soul~/ SoulKura for her awesome advice and cool ideas!**_

_Time to play Ryou, to play the next game , This is a special game, one for the two of play together and the loser will play these games forever…._

The "Voice_" has_ returned and is calling me to this smaller room inside what he calls our soul room, wait this is **MY** soul room. It hasn't got this whatever it is! It's not real, this is surreal I've challenged someone who I think I've created in my own mind- yes he is. I did create him, but that's beside the point. I, me or whatever it is has set up a "special" game and I think he means a Yami No Game. I despise those games, they hurt so many people and that voice made me hurt so many people and I feel so sorry but I will make it up to everyone he- It will never harm another innocent soul again. Let the game begins…

_Let us play Ryou, let us play, here's a chair Ryou. Sit, sit Ryou, don't worry Ryou, don't pull out your hair just sit there and it will be all over soon…_

As I sit in this room watching him draw a card and smirking. I feel in deepest part in my stomach a twist, a jerking telling me to stop and but I need to fight for what's right and the voice had explained the rules…

"_Landlord, Landlord draws two cards, these decks have pairs in them and we must get a pair or if you don't you will fly in your chair. Then the shadows will play with you…"_

So as his silly little rhyme dictates, I need to draw pairs to win or the shadows will take me. "My draw "Voice!"" I drew a 3 of spades and a 3 of hearts. I'm safe for now, I know this is not real but "why does my heart creep up my throat as someone real threating me. Instead of this twisted apparition created by my own sick and demented imagination.

"_Oh Ryou, Oh Ryou, silly boy! You still think I'm not real; I'm not a one of your little imaginary toys, your pawns from Monster World. No little Landlord, My turn now! You're my little toy…"_

"I am not YOUR toy boy!" He's trying to get into my head and knows how to do it, I won't let you in! The "Voice" ISN'T REAL! Stop fooling yourself Ryou. At least the first few turns have ended but I've just drawn 4 of spades and a Jack of clubs. The shadows are drawing me further and further away and into the shadows…..

"_Good little Ryou fight as hard as you can, You will fall into the shadows and you will lose, so take it like a man and play this Yami No Game well, Who will win only time will tell…."_

_**END OF CHAPTER 6! Mwahahahaha! I left you on a cliffy! Please READ & Review! Like always Reviews are welcomed with a NON MELVIN'D HUG! Thanks to Soul~ & my new beta Albino Shadowz you guys rock XXXXXX**_


	7. Part 7

The Endless Rhyme

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! I only own my imagination and the Rhymes…..**

**Dedicated to SoulKura and Albino Shadowz for their help and great ideas...**

"_Ryou, it's my draw, time to say goodbye Ryou, you're at wall. The shadows have you now …" _

I've failed… and now even at this moment the shadows are taking me, ensnaring my body, trapping and dragging down to its inner domain and imprisoning me for all eternity.

The pain is endless. It's like every fibre in my body is burning down like how a fire burns down a timber log and the searing pain is worse than a thousand knives lodging into every cell of my body and twisting to his command. No wait he DOESN'T EXIST! Even now I still think that this hallucination is real that voice is just laughing at my pain, I truly have a sick and twisted imagination…

"_Oh Ryou_, RYYYYOOOOOUUUU! Where arrrreee yoooouuu? TIIIIMMMEEE TOOOO PLAYYYYYYY! In the Final Yami No GAAAAMMMEEE!"

It's calling me, and wants my blood, I get the feeling it wants to torture me until I have truly lost mind. I need to win this Yami No Game, not just for my own sanity but the fate all those fallen victim's to it's ridiculous and it's silly Rhymes….

**End of Part 6! Will Ryou triumph over "the Voice" for last time or will he be doomed forever? You'll find out… REMEMBER READ AND REVIEW thanks you guys and I can't believe how far this story has come. This was originally a one-shot and I am soo happy on how it's grown and how many liked it and supported it! I can't thank u's enough XXXXXXXX**


	8. Part 8

**The Endless Rhyme**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! (I only own the Rhymes and this is the last YNG of the fic! DUN DUN DUN!)**

_It's time Ryou! It's time Ryou to play, time to play the final Yami No Game!"_

The shadow have released me from their venomous hold and the voice returns in his hallucogenic form and beckons me forth, to what looks like the grand stage of what he would call our final performance. "It-IT! It's time to finish what I have started! The evil inside my mind and heart will never win! And this voice will never be heard of AGAIN!" I hope this will be the end…

"_Oh silly little Ryou, you must be sick, the voice is real and you are standing in the way, you are the seal…"_

The seal? What does he-it mean by that? The seal, that means I'm sealing something away but what, WHAT? The voice is the only thing that is different of me to rest of the world and he can't win, IT! Why do I keep on think it is real, maybe, the voice is a trapped soul wait to be free but no, if he was sealed within me then I must keep this soul within me and protect the ones I care about and the world from this voice.

"_You've finally figured it out Ryou, you know I'm real well now it's time to feel, the loss I have suffered, time to leave this world Ryou, and succumb to the darkness…"_

What does he mean I have to succumb to darkness? Let's get this game underway. Game ON!

"_Well then Ryou, the rules are simple, we hear the Endless Rhymes as you like to call them again and again, the person who submits will have his heart and soul devoured by Ammit!" _

Aaah! The time has come to prove myself let the final game has begun and I will be victorious even if kills me…

**End of chapter 8! This is filler but the last chapter will be epic! Big thanks to my Beta Albino Shadowz and DAS a.k.a Dynamite and Soup!** **For their help** **and awesome ideas**


	9. Part 9 : the end

**The Endless Rhyme… **

**Disclaimer: I OWNOTHING! Except the rhymes btw this is the last chappie of ER and they will not speak only thoughts! WAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Ahem, here we go...**

_**Sing, sing Ryou, time to play the final Yami No Game! It's your destiny Ryou, just say my name…**_

The Rhymes continue on and on, dragging endlessly like a twister and is excruciating like the wind of that very twister is made of daggers and they are attacking me now. But I see the hallucination that calls himself "Spirit" in pain, he finally gets a taste of his own medicine, wait- I wish I could get this ridiculous notion out of my head, the idea that it is a he but the pain is excorticating and I don't know how long I can last….

_Voice, Voice, you're not real! You'll never win! Ryou my name, never host or Landlord, be gone from my mind forever more_ and you'll never rhyme again….

That irritating voice of his, my host who always denies my existence, he never listens to me and so I speak to him constantly and he loves to pretend I don't exist but he thinks by ignoring my "Rhymes" that he will be able to live a "normal life" but that will never be the case. Ever since he met me, the friends he wanted so badly never left him, then again they were immovable dolls waiting for me to play with them. He wants me dead and will do anything to rid himself from the "Voice" as he likes to call me, he will never get rid of me, and I am the king of the darkest night, the king of the shadow games and will never give into the very songs I sing to him….

_**Landlord, Landlord submit now, Ammit will be kind, try try to fight it as much as you can but I will win this game, it's time to walk into the light!...**_

"No, never!" My life has been nothing but misery since she died and the "Voice" appeared to me and tormented me ever since, but not anymore he will never win! Damn! I wish I knew why this Voice chose me, why it was my soul it infused with and why it wants Yugi so much, it never tells me the reason for his obsession with Yugi but I think it has to do with the strange pendant he wears and the rhymes swirl around my mind but I have learned to ignore the pain and distract myself from the pain of the reality around me….

_Voice VOICE! I am stronger than you, I will win. Just swallow your pride and give in…_

Host is fighting hard and valiantly, but he will submit and will never see the light of day! I want to see the light and then that boy with that special pendant, he has a voice as well but the difference is, he believes his spirit and has willingly given his body to him, that insufferable spirit of the puzzle who always wins his games, he thinks he is a winner but he is the true loser, his memories are lost to him but I am the only link to his past. I am the darkness of the Millennium Items and will prevail! I want to see his face when he finally loses to me…

"My inner darkness will never win!" he's pathetic! And I won't lose! AAAARRRGGGGGHHH! What's happening?! Ammit has appeared but neither of us has submitted yet the battle rages! He still stands but my will is unshaken, the pain is unbearable but the thought of losing this game is not an option "wait- what NOOOOOOOOO!"

_**Well, Ryou looks like you've won congratulations Landlord, I will be gone!**_

He gone, He's finally gone the "Voice" is no more and I am finally free! And will never hear it again, Yugi is on the phone and is inviting me the next Duel Monsters tournament. The sun is shining brightly as the dawn breaking I can finally look towards the future….

_**Smile dear Ryou, laugh and sing, you have won but we are far from **__**done**__**….. **_

**That's all folks! The end of the endless rhyme! Thanks u guys! I can't believe how far this has come and want to thank everyone who has supported and stuck by me special thanks to DAS, SoulKura and Albino Shadowz Thanks Guys!XXXXXXX **


End file.
